


baby, you're a firework

by dankobah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fourth of July, Oops, Pregnancy, ben is a top chef, i had to do a fourth of july one shot, rey an architect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: It was just a simple request, levied over the granite countertop of their new house.  Freshly bought, they were waiting for a coat of light grey paint to dry in the breakfast nook.They were waiting like any new married couple did, Rey’s back pressed up against the counter as he thrusts into her.  Ben’s holding her as he does, and Rey’s bobbing while looking over his shoulder at the new deck out in the backyard.“Can we have a Fourth of July barbecue?” she asks, and his thrusts slow as he absorbs what she said.  She adjusts to look at him, and Ben’s eyebrows furrow.





	baby, you're a firework

She’s determined after 3 months of marriage that Ben goes above and beyond.

It was just a simple request, levied over the granite countertop of their new house.  Freshly bought, they were waiting for a coat of light grey paint to dry in the breakfast nook.

They were waiting like any new married couple did, Rey’s back pressed up against the counter as he thrusts into her.  Ben’s holding her as he does, and Rey’s bobbing while looking over his shoulder at the new deck out in the backyard.

“Can we have a Fourth of July barbecue?” she asks, and his thrusts slow as he absorbs what she said.  She adjusts to look at him, and Ben’s eyebrows furrow.

“I just became a citizen.” she justifies.  In reality, Rey wants an excuse to have people over and enjoy the pool.  They had just gotten the grill as a gift for their wedding, tone deaf in comparison to the Kitchenaid mixer that Rey had scanned under the William and Sonoma employee’s guidance.  He was still trying to buy Ben’s forgiveness, and she figured that was the culprit.

“Who would even come?” he asks.  Rey slaps him lightly and he makes a face of offense.

“All of our friends.  Please, Ben? We can clean the pool too-” she starts before he interrupts her with a kiss.  It’s chaste, only meant to quiet as he pulls away.

Making a face akin to pain, he finally nods.  “Fine. God, you’re out to kill me,” he mumbles, beginning his thrusts again.

“Only to- ah...make you social,” she says, face devolving to bliss.

That had been two weeks before.  Ben, much to her surprise, had taken her request seriously.  She only knew the extent the night before, as Ben carries wood in from the Honda CRV that Rey still likes to drive on occasion.

She had already seen the smoker in the backyard, something that he deemed as  _ borrowed _ .  Borrowed, and in their backyard.  “What are you doing?” she asks, as Ben comes back for his last haul.  He stops in the garage, still piled with moving boxes that they were still avoiding.  

“Throwing a Fourth of July barbecue.” he rationalizes.  Rey glances at the car.

“There are tiki torches, and I’m a vegetarian-” she starts, and Ben shushes her.

“Don’t worry.  Leave it to me,” he whispers, and Rey’s arms crossed over her chest.

She does what he tells her, and she leaves it to him.  She opts for the safety and tranquility of her office, away from Ben’s banging around in the kitchen.  The kitchen isn’t to his chef standards yet, obvious by his huffing and puffing.

He comes to bed when Rey’s already tucked in, after sitting by the window and watching him clean the pool for 2 hours.  She feels the kiss behind her ear, in the sleepy fog state.

Rey wakes up in the morning, around her usual 10 am on the weekends.  Ben’s side of the bed is cold, and she wastes no time in starting the ritual of getting ready for the day.  She sends a text before she hops into the shower like any modern wife would.

_ Where are you?  I miss you this morning. _

She sets her phone down on the counter, letting it connect to the Bluetooth speaker and blare loud Queen.  Eighties rock had been a favorite lately, and Spotify had gotten the message and built a playlist.

Rey’s slathering conditioner through her hair, the shower glass already steamed up.  She liked taking her time in the shower, not having the abundance of opportunities to take long ones when she was young.  The shower door opens when she’s turned for body wash, and Ben embraces her from behind.

She makes a shocked sound before giggling.  He’s sweaty and warm, and she turns in his grip to face him.  “Good morning,” she says, and she quickly pecks his lips. It’s chaste, and his hands run down her spine.

“Morning,” he says.  Rey gives him a smile, leaning gently into the spray of water to bring the warmth back into her bones.  He lets her go and moves into the stream when she moves out of the way.

“So, what have you been doing?” she asks.  It’s genuine curiosity.

Ben snorts.  “Yard work. Oh, I also was smoking meat all night,” he says.  Her eyebrows furrow and she notes the bags under his eyes now.  

“Oh Ben, you didn’t have to-” she starts, and he pecks her temple.  

Ben lathers up with a bar of soap, and Rey can’t help but stare at him while he does.  “I did. I’m a chef, and I am determined to have the best damn barbecue I can ever have,” he says.  He’s got a competitive edge when it comes to cooking, having a James Beard for a restaurant back in Texas.

Of course, she was much happier in Seattle, the green consuming her mind and the rain only being a welcome change from the desert like Texas heat.  She can tell he’s much happier here too since he’s being creative and branching out. Ben was getting listless from the same steak, the rigid preparations.

Also being close to their friends is a perk of the move, Rose and Finn recently having moved to the area, and Poe and Jessika being in Portland since the end of college at UT Austin.  There’s plenty of people invited to this barbecue, and her heart warms that he’s  _ trying. _

“I love you.  You know that?” she asks.  She’s looking through her lashes, and he gives her a smile.

“I know that.  I would do anything for you,” he mumbles, and his he leans down to grace his lips across her jaw.  Rey has plenty of work to do before the barbecue even starts, not having a day off on the preliminary sketch of a new client’s building reface.

She pecks him on the lips again, and she untangles from his arms.  “I’ll see you in two hours. Okay? I need to bang out this sketch.” she explains, and Ben nods.  His jaw rolls and sets and Rey knows he  _ hates  _ missing morning sex.

She ducks out of the shower, wrapping up in a towel.  She presses the water out of her hair quickly, running a comb through it and brushing her teeth.  Once she’s fresh-faced, she whisks away to her office. It’s the only place where Ben is off limits, since its where Rey works.

She turns on the typical classical music she works to, window open to gaze out into the backyard whenever she wanted.

Of course, she got little peeks of him, lighting tiki torches that lined the pool.  She hopes they keep the mosquitos away too, Rey wasn’t the type to want bugs around.

Rey finishes her sketch a little late, 10 minutes after she intends on getting changed and heading downstairs.  She rushes to the bedroom, rifling through her dresser drawer for the bikini she wanted.

She grasps it tightly when she finds it, and America printed monstrosity that she liked for the novelty.  She slides a pair of cuts offs over the bottoms, and she figures that the outfit is all she needs in the heat and humidity.

Her hair is piled high on her head, sunglasses on the crown when she enters the backyard.  Rey’s eyes scan the yard, plenty of people already here and Finn already in the pool.

But her eyes flit to her husband before she makes her hostess rounds, poised at the grill with an amass of meat near his grasp.  Ben takes his job seriously, apron on his body as he easily flips a bratwurst over. 

She finds herself walking to him, quickly wrapping her arms around his waist.  He’s sturdy, glancing back over his shoulder at her. He does a double take at the bikini, and Rey gives a secret smile.

“Very patriotic,” he comments, and she tucks under his arm to watch his grilling technique.  There’s an open Corona next to him, condensation dripping. She takes a quick swig, the lime at the bottom giving much-needed flavor.

Ben takes it from her, taking a long drink himself.  “You went above and beyond,” she says and rubs her hand along his spine.  He gives a small smile.

“Go have fun,” he says, and Rey can’t help but smile herself.  She hops on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, and she darts away to greet Rose. 

\-------------------------------------

He wouldn’t have considered himself a romantic before Rey.

But there’s something about pleasing her, about making her happy that makes something in his stomach flutter.  It’s all he ever wants to do.

It’s why he decides to even put effort into this barbecue.  Ben is a chef, after all, so the food had to be top notch and entirely his creation.  Meat isn’t totally out of his element, having owned and operated a steakhouse in Austin that garnered him a James Beard.

Watching Rey enjoy herself while cooking burgers is something he didn’t know he needed in his life.  The sight of her jumping on a pool floatie, or giggling with Rose in the pool is something that warms his heart.

She’s also impossibly hot in a bikini, and she seems to know it.  She gives him glances, adjusts it to bare as much cheek as possible when he looks at her.  She’s made a margarita, sipping on it delicately as she talks to Poe and Jessika.

Rose meanders over to the grill, and Ben nods to her.  “What do you want?” he asks. He’s got an expert grip on his spatula.

“For you to just put a baby in Rey already.  But a burger will suffice for now, well done,” she answers.  Ben nearly chokes, and he stares at her. He makes sure to toss a burger on the grill.

Rose only shrugs.  “She wants one bad.  I can tell,” she says.  Ben looks to Rey, before looking at Rose.

“Besides, put one in her now and our babies can be 3 months apart.” Rose then answers.  That makes his eyebrows shoot up.

“Oh.  Congratulations.  I was wondering why you were glowing.” he says.  He feels as if he walked in on an intimate moment, but something inside him is warm that Rose shared the news with him.

“It’s just sweat, Ben,” she says, and Ben eyes her burger.  Its to keep from eyeing Rey.

“Consider it,” Rose says.  Rey is walking over, and she peers at the grill.

“Can you make me a grilled cheese?” she asks.  He glances at the grill before looking at her.

“I’d have to go inside,” he mumbles.

Rey only nods.  “That’s fine. I’ll keep you company,” she says.  That can only mean one thing, and he snorts, flipping Rose’s burger onto the other side.

“Get a pan going on low heat with a light amount of butter.  I’ll be in soon,” he says. Rey nods, walking away from him with a purpose.  Rose’s eyebrow is raised, and Ben cooks her burger to well-done perfection.

He flips it onto the bottom bun, Rose taking the paper plate.  “Magnifique, Ben. Now go fuck your wife,” she says. He snorts, turning off the grill.  There’s plenty of pulled pork left, and he was sure people weren’t going to starve.

He wanders into the house, smelling the melting butter.  Rey is sat on the kitchen counter, and Ben opens the fridge to grab the brioche bread and sliced gruyere and swiss.  He had gotten the bread from a bakery only yesterday, Rey burning through grilled cheese ingredients like it was her job.

Setting them on the counter, Ben butters one side of the bread and drops it in the pan to toast.

“You’re staring at me a lot,” she says.  Ben looks back at her, and Rey walks to wrap her arms around him.  He shrugs then.

“You’re hot.  I can’t help it,” he says.  Rey laughs, and he can’t help but smile himself.  He focuses back on the pan, a question posing on his tongue.

He decides to just ask it.  “Rose said you...wanted a baby.  Do you…” he says, leaving it open-ended.

Rey bites her lip, eyes flitting to her feet before she composes.  “I’ve...thought about it,” she admits like it’s some kind of secret.

“Do you want one?” she asks then, and Ben sets the cheese on the bread for it to melt.  He sets the other slice on top before he answers.

“I don’t see the harm in trying for one.” he then says.  Of course, he’s thought about having children with Rey, he wanted to marry her 6 months into dating.  She just made him wait 3 years before the engagement.

Her hand settles on her stomach, a reflex.  “I think you would be a good father.” she then says, voice small.

“You would be a good mother.  A great mother,” he says, without hesitation because he knows it to be true.  Of course, thinking about being a father is nerve-wracking, the pressure of fucking up too high.  He was the product of a father who didn’t know how to be one, and he doesn’t want that instability for their child.  He flips the grilled cheese, and her hand drifts up and down his front. 

“Would we be able to do it?” she asks.  Ben hums in thought. Kids are a big deal, an anxiety topic for most couples.  But Ben is in need of challenges, new changes.

A baby counted as one, and he wanted  _ something _ with Rey.

“We could do anything together, Rey.  I’m sure we can raise a child,” he answers then.  He can feel her smile against his back, and she unravels from him as he puts the grilled cheese on a plate.  He turns to hand it to her, turning the stove off in one fluid motion.

She sits at the breakfast bar and tears apart the grilled cheese.  She takes a large bite, and Ben watches her.

Her sounds of satisfaction read in the silence, and she wipes her mouth.  “Would you make me grilled cheese whenever I wanted? If I were pregnant?” she asks.  

Ben doesn’t even hesitate.  “I would do anything for you.  I would make you Peking duck in 14 hours if you wanted it,” he says.  It’s impossible to do that, but it proves his devotion.

She takes another bite, and Ben steps beside her.  “So.” she starts.

“So.” he echoes, and his hand rubs between her shoulder blades.  Her hand graces 

“Are you going to put a baby in me now?  Or later?” she asks. Ben stops, his hand hesitating on the small of her back.  Rey is a bit of an exhibitionist, obvious by the number of kitchens they’ve had a quickie in.

This is different though, and Ben can’t resist leaning down and tilting her neck so he can press kisses along the crook of it.  He stops to suck a dark mark into the section of skin where her neck meets her shoulder, his other hand making work of untying her bikini top.

It’s double knotted but his fingers are dextrous.  He lifts it over her head, tossing it on the counter as his both of his hands come down to brush across her dusky nipples.  They’ve hardened from the air-conditioned house, and he takes his sweet time brushing his thumbs across them.

Her intake of breath fills him with masculine pride.  “You would need to stop taking your birth control first.” he reminds.  

“Done.  It doesn’t mean we can’t practice in the meantime,” she says, making a brilliant case.  He can’t argue with it, as his hand coasts down the front of her body and past her swimsuit bottom.  She lets out an exhale, deep and seemingly cleansing as his finger rubs along her folds. She’s wet, and he wonders how long she had been posturing like she wasn’t.

The thought is erotic, finger dipping inside of her.  Rey is adjusted to him, a second finger following almost immediately.  She’s pliable beneath him, short gasps leaving her lips as his fingers curl up and hit the spot that makes her quiver.

“Ben-” she starts, cut off by his fingers leaving her and his quick hands on her to pick her up.  He lifts her bridal style, not intending to travel too far to the pantry. That at least had a door.

He slams it behind them after turning on the light, adjusting his grip.  Their bodies are close in proximity and her eyes swimming with pent-up pleasure.  He wastes no time, adjusting her back against the shelves.

He can’t support her, of course, he can as he rips the bottoms off of her and works at his own jeans.  It’s a heat wave outside, he doesn’t even know why he thought jeans were a good idea.

“Fuck me, Ben.  Please,” she says, a neediness in her voice that only propels him forward into sliding his briefs down his thighs.  Ben doesn’t want to keep her waiting too long, as displayed by the few pumps that he gives his semi-hard cock.

He lines up, Rey’s legs wrapping around his waist for more support against the shelves.  He pushes the head past Rey’s folds, watching her eyes widen before lid. He pushes in until he bottoms out, and hesitates to move.

She’s letting out a small sigh, blissful and music to his ears.  “I’m so full of your cock, Ben,” she says, and he white knuckles the shelf he’s holding for support.  Instead of answering, his lips press against hers, his hips beginning their slow rhythm.

They’re experienced in fucking fast, and they have an entire barbecue to get back to.  It doesn’t stop Ben from taking his time, of course, increasing the speed of his thrusts slowly enough to make her whine into his mouth.

He’s building her until she can’t stand it anymore, his own stomach knotting up as he holds off from just emptying inside of her.   She’s going to come first, determined finger coming to rub along her clit. She moans louder against his lips.

“Ben, I’m gonna-” she starts, and he almost growls as his pace picks up to punishing.  Her response is breathy moans, punctuated by each snap of his hips and each of her nails digging into his spine.  He wants her to come undone, a trembling and wet mess on top of him.

He’s not disappointed, as he tilts his hips up to hit the spot.  She comes apart with a loud moan, nails nearly drawing blood as she tightens up around him.  Ben can’t hold off himself, the tightness at the base of his spine releasing and letting him spill hot inside of her.

He rides it out until he can’t anymore, and slides out.  His come is dripping out of her, and Rey looks blissful in his arms.  Her head laid back against the pantry shelf, eyes half-lidded and breaths evening out.

“I’m excited for you to put a baby in me if it’s gonna be like that,” she says.  He smirks.

“I promise you’ll have a baby to show off by next Fourth of July.  Mark my words.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> holiday one-shots included w purchase of one Luna. thoughts and feelings @ dankobah.tumblr.com
> 
> title inspired by "firework" by katy perry (jesus christ)


End file.
